Remembrance
by WhisperTheChosen
Summary: A lazy day is in the process, and Victus decides to go for a stroll. Along the lines he falls unconscious, though is soon awoken by a familiar voice...one he knows all too well from, say...another life? Revolves around two OC's; Victus belongs to me, and the other belongs to a friend of mine. Initially branches from a Roleplay. If you really want to, go ahead and leave a review.


The day started off quite cloudy; that it did. A somewhat harsh gale blew through the air, causing the nearby trees to waver greatly within the midst of the breeze. Mutters followed a figure as he walked through and across a cement sidewalk leading smoothly through a cemetery, his coat fluttering gracefully within the winds. The same action would apply to his ebony-hued locks, touches of faded teal rustling along with the deep black, similar to how it would look when one would view over windy grasslands.

Sooner or later the chap would come to a gradual stop, his attention locking upon a certain tombstone towards his east. Dulled pools would narrow in order to read the text engraved within the chunk of stone:

Leon Kei

Son of Taoru Kei and Lauren Kei

Former Meister of Jay Tsukiko and Eternal Friends of Hayato and Daiki

Forever in our hearts

January 5th, 1996 – June 26th, 2013

For a moment the teen would remain silent and still, simply gazing at the text engraved within that particular tombstone. A murmur escaped his lips as he shook his head, preparing to turn back around and continue through and out of the area. It was then that he encountered yet another of his infamous headaches, hands shooting up and grasping either side of his skull in the most harsh, roughly-handled way possible. Fingers raked through his locks and skimmed his scalp in the uttermost fit of pain. The stress laid upon his intellect at that moment was so severe that it caused him to fall towards the ground, barely keeping himself up and secure by a knee. A fuzzy scene blurred through his mind as he breathed deeply, though would fade off completely as he felt himself fall into a realm of slumber.

Everything happened so quickly after he passed out. Before he knew it he was sitting down, leaning against the exterior side of a structural wall. A certain multicolored gaze shifted from each gloved hand, soon spreading out to scan the apparent hoodie and cargo shorts worn upon his physique. Confusion struck him like a brick to the face at the sudden realization at the sudden outfit shift…though that wasn't the most shocking thing.

Surging aches coursed throughout his chest; primarily around his heart. After finding the strength to fight the agony laid upon his body the boy looked towards all directions. Ever-dulling optics widened in an overmass of shock as he caught sight of the very three who, ever since day one, he had kept telling himself had seemed familiar. Over and over he would tell himself he saw them somewhere before; over and over he got mass amounts of aches within the mind every time he spotted them.

…And now he seemed to understand why this was so.

As the teen had just begun to collect his thoughts and come into a realization the scene all around him began to fall apart. It was as if he were stuck within a video game and he lost connection, or if he were watching a TV show and everything cut into static. He was lost within a realm of darkness for several moments, though the feeling of lonesome and loss of direction soon faded away as, for the second time, he felt himself drifting off. Eyes would shut gradually, his sense of consciousness immediately falling dead the instant his vision was cut off.

"Victus…?"

At the sound of his more recent alias the boy released a groan, shifting painfully as cobalt orbs were brought to unveil. A low breath escaped his throat as he went to work to bring himself into a sitting position. To his faint surprise he felt gentle hands helping him accomplish this task, though held no complaints whatsoever. Once he found himself sitting straight he allowed his senses to tighten, shaking his head while his vision began to focus back to normal. He looked up as soon as sight was a go, catching sight of a certain, ashen-haired girl. "Jay…" he muttered, his expression suddenly sorrowful.

The Tsukiko held a rather concerned look upon her face as she looked towards her most recent acquaintance. "Victus, what happened?" she asked. A feminine hand lifted, gesturing towards the scenery of the area they were stationed within. "We're in the cemetery…you were here, passed out on the sidewalk. What exactly–" she spoke on and on, though drifted off quietly within a matter of time. Light splashes of a deep rose hue would fill the majority of her cheeks, the registration of a sudden embrace delivered by the chap occurring within her mind.

"Jay…I'm so sorry…" Ebony locks were given a violent rustle as the young man shook his head. His tone was rather pained, as if he were reminiscing within the past.

Which…he actually was.

Still confused as to what was happening the weapon awkwardly gave the boy's back a gentle pat, looking down at him while she crouched low to the ground. "Victus…what're you…"

"I couldn't protect you."

Electrical eyes of an azure brilliance widened immediately at these words. The girl nudged her friend gently before taking a small step backwards; escaping from the gentle embrace she was caught within. Those very words brought back memories from the past; ones that she'd both smile and cry about. "What…what're you talking about?"

"You…you said you couldn't protect me," Victus stuttered, his voice abnormally shaky. A clear sense of sadness would shroud his words with each time he spoke. "But you did protect me. Through all of those times we almost died, you were there with me…" Fists clenched and an insecure breath rumbled unsteadily from the depths of the teen's larynx before he continued on. "I'm the one who didn't protect you. It wasn't from anything related to fighting, or the normal Meister-Weapon relationship…I couldn't protect you from hurting…" The chap paused, releasing what seemed to be a faint sob. "I…Jay, I'm sorry…I'm sorry for causing you pain and misery; I'm fucking sorry for all of it…!"

"…Leon…"

Senses perked at the call of his initial identity.

"…Leo would've said that very thing…" Jay muttered in disbelief. Glistening pools would lock well upon the male, showing slight signs that she was perfectly capable of bursting out into sorrowful cries in a matter of moments if the right words were spoken. "How…" she began, shedding her first small tears as her eyes shut. "How…how do you know…"

"Jay, I _**AM**_ Leon." At those words the girl opened her eyes, shaking her head vigorously as if in denial.

"No…no, Leo…Leo's dead…" she whispered in a near silence.

Those words rung well through the boy's ears, causing himself to calm down by force. Eyes shut briefly as he vented the sorrow from his system, unveiling once more once he felt better for the most part. His position shifted and he then sat cross-legged, faded teal pools meeting with electrifying azure. Without hesitance he scooted forward, embracing her once again; this one more gentle and heartwarming than the last.

"My name is Leon Kei…" he would begin simply. "Meister of Weapon Jay Tsukiko Kimura, friend of Daiki and Hayato, and son of Taoru Kei and Lauren Kei. My parents began spending less time with me, as they began picking more jobs around the time I turned eight or nine years of age. For the next eight or nine years of my life I would spend my life as a loner for the most part, gaining the occasional, passive friend. However I enrolled in the Academy. Everything seemed to slowly begin the trip uphill once again upon by first day of attendance because…"

A moment of silence. Victus took a silent breath before continuing on, his words resuming to flow clearly throughout Jay's ears as he held himself towards the eastern side of her figure.

"…I met you. I admit you were miserable, being put down by everybody just because of your…exotic hair." He paused his speech for a quick moment, grinning faintly as he scanned Jay's ashen locks. A small chuckle escaped his lips. "I told you over and over that you looked great as you were, and quite honestly, still are. I begged you over and over not to dye your hair, for it would signify your submission to society. At a point in my life I even dyed my own hair white, a small portion of it being because I liked exotic hair. Though…the true intention of me shifting my hair color was to support you, and to tell you that you weren't alone through a simple, silent message."

"…L-Leo…"

Even at the stutter given within the second call of his name, the boy continued on. "Our first mission together was to hunt a witch, but we just ended up killing the guard instead. The battle we fought against that bastard earned me a wound around the shoulder, and earned you a pretty beastly gash in the side. I carried you back to the Academy to get the both of us healed that day, and we were on the brink of recovery until a month later, when we both met Daiki and Hayato." A smile spread across his face as he recalled the memories created back in the past. "We all got off to a rough start, though we became friends soon after. They helped me care for you after you got attacked by those fuckasses who wanted your fortune…and right when we got better and went to the pool and bar to celebrate…"

By this point Jay had teared up an immense amount, and was holding in the urge to completely break down into screams and sobs. She noticed how Victus trailed off, allowing herself to finish his statement in an unstable fashion. "…th-that…that was the day…that you died…" she whispered.

The ebony-haired chap gave a small nod, leaning back as he ended the speech-long embrace. However he would lean forwards after several moments, closing himself in towards his weapon's face, His breath would more than likely be able to be felt upon her skin due to the lack of distance kept between the two. "That day, I promised that I'd see you all again. And now…" His grin shifted emotions, turning from painfully happy to heartfilled and truthfully blissful. "…I'm back, and I'm a guy for keeping promises."

With those words the man of quite a few names – Trickshot, Bloodshot, Victus…Leon… - took the dare to completely close the distance between himself and his old friend. His lips brushed lightly upon the Tsukiko's, eyes seeming closed though, in truth, were barely open to allow himself to catch the girl's reaction.

For several moments Jay would simply be frozen in shock; half from the memories she was forced to recall, and half from what Victus…no, Leon…had dared to do. Shocking cobalt eyes regained their luminous glow moments before they sealed. Leo's eyes would shut at the sight of this occurring. The girl would soon let herself fall within the kiss after doing so, hands tightly grasping the sleeves of her Meister's coat. In reality they had joined together for an estimated seven to ten seconds, though to them it seemed like a chain of blissful hours. They soon broke apart, foreheads touching. Quiet breaths filled the air as small smiles were exchanged.

"I missed you so much, Leo…" Jay said quietly, the splash of red returning to her features as she admitted this.

"Haha, I know…"

"I really did think you left me…"

"Yeah, I know."

Sighing, the weapon allowed her eyes to open. She saw Leon gazing directly at her, catching the faint traces of pink warming his features as well. "What else do you know?"

Seeming pleased with this next question the teen lifted a hand, caressing the smooth skin giving the foundation around Jay's face. He wiped a couple of tears still located upon her face before cupping her cheek within his palm gently. "I know that it seemed like I had already passed by the time you said it, but I very much remember what you said during my final moments…"

A sudden curiosity sparked within the Tsukiko. It showed clearly within her eyes as a questioning expression filled them. "And that was…?"

Leon's smile simply grew wider as he leaned in once again, initiating another sweet kiss.

"_I love you."_

**Yo guys, thanks for reading. I apologize for just throwing this out there with no background information from what happened before everything stated in this story. This initially was created because a friend of mine created a story based off of Soul Eater.  
**

**Along the lines she left the story chapters and just went on to Roleplaying it with me, so that's why I don't exactly have much information to give in order to fill everybody in on what happened. This branches off from more recent parts in our Roleplay. I decided to "kill off" the initial character I decided to use, Leon Kei. He was mention earlier on in the story, if I'm correct. **

**...Though technicality I guess he isn't exactly _dead. _You know, because Victus is his reincarnation, as faintly given through the small dream that he had when he passed out. I don't care if people are against reincarnations; people like the idea of it and some don't.**

**If you wish to check out the few chapters that she released before scrubbing her story, you can check out TheHollowHearted on DeviantART - her old account, and the account where, if my memory is correct, she originally posted her SE story chapters. Her current is Deadly-Illusion, where she's in the process of creating a Fruits Basket-based story, as well as another story that she herself structured.  
**

**Once again, thanks for reading. Hope you guys enjoyed.  
**


End file.
